Karma
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Katniss is in a cast and after much hesitation finally agrees to let Peeta go hunting...Let's just say...Karma's a ...


**A/N: Another Hunger Games fan fiction. Peeta goes hunting, once again. And I realize, yes it's OOC**

"Let me go!" he begged.

"You'll probably get your foot caught in a trap, so why don't I just go?"

"I'll be fine, Ms. Broken."

"If I recall, _Peeta_, you're the one who pushed me down the stairs." she raised her eyebrow.

Peeta crossed his arms. "You can't prove that.""You said, 'Have a nice trip, see you next fall.'" Katniss cornered.

"Well you weren't listening whenever I said I wanted to go hunting so I decided to break some limbs and then go hunting for you! I promise I'll be careful! I'll even take the walkie-talkie!"

Katniss sighed, "For a couple weeks until I get back on my feet and just because you managed to put me in a cast for three weeks."

He jumped up excited. "Yippee!"

"We're going to starve."

Katniss flipped through the channels on the TV that was in Peeta's victors house. She'd moved out of her house months ago, leaving it to her mother. She barely ever stayed there, and often went over to Haymitch's house to help clean up.

She sighed and thought about hunting. How had she managed to let Peeta break her leg? She should've moved in with her mother after the incident. Mrs. Everdeen had been beyond furious whenever she found out that Katniss was in a cast. Mrs. Everdeen had been the one to put the cast on.

It would've been a sort of fun experience if Peeta would've let her pick the cast color. But no! He had to have Katniss get the pretty pink one! Then he spent hours (while she was sleeping!) decorating it with unicorn stickers and writing random script all over the pink plaster.

Peeta walked through the woods, being careful not to step on the leaves loudly. He wanted to prove Katniss wrong. He **would **get the meal and he would make Katniss bow down before him.

Of course, Katniss did kind of scare him.

He held the arrow close to his chest and sat down on a rock. He'd packed some of the cheese buns (he would pay for it later) and a melted chocolate and peanut butter sandwich. He pulled out a cheese bun and sunk his shiny white teeth into the melted cheese.

He pulled out the walkie-talkie and hit the number 1 button at the top. In a deep voice he said, "Paging Three-hundred centimeters broken."

"Peeta, just say Katniss." Katniss sighed over the receiver.

"It's The Pee Master." "Alright, _The Pee Master_, I need you to get a goose, a deer, and a few mint leaves. Is that clear, Mr. Master?""Yep. So you want the green kind?""No, Peeta, I want the _orange _leaves."Peeta looked down at the ground and picked up a orange leave. "It's a bit…" he put it to his nose and sniffed in the scent, "dirt scented." "Peeta, I'm serious. This is a serious matter."

"It's The Pee Master, Three-hundred centimeters broken.""Ugh, just get the mint leaves." "Love you!" he hit the end button and took another bite of the cheese bun. Delicious.

He threw his bag on the rock and made a mental note to remember where the bag was.

"Three-hundred!" he yelled back into the receiver of the walkie-talkie.

"What?"

"So, what did you need again?""Mint leaves, a deer, and a goose. Get the mint leaves and then check the traps.""Wha-""Peeta, _get _the leaves before you forget." She hit the end button and Peeta sighed, "But what traps, Three-hundred?" He went to a clearing and found the mint leaves that Katniss was pining for. He pulled a few strands and placed them in the purple wicker basket that Katniss had found in her mother's house, in Prim's room. It made Peeta kind of sad to think about the basket, but he forgot all about it whenever he saw the biggest leaf in the field. He picked it up quickly and stuffed it into the basket.

"Leaves are picked." he yelled into the receiver.

"Shut up, Peeta. The entire woods can hear you screaming. Even if we got something on a trap it'll run away because you scared it, idiot!" Katniss yelled.

"Oh, Three-hundred centimeters broken, don't be a downer! Anyways, do you need something else?""Yes, you idiot. I need the deer and the goose." Katniss said. "But I want you to check the traps. You remember where they are from the last time you came with me, right?""Uhh…""Of course you do."

"_Peeta, pay attention." Katniss yelled._

_He looked at the pretty butterflies that were fluttering around the trees and the flowers. "Peeta!"_

"_What?" _

"_Pay attention to where the traps are.""I am, Katniss!""Sure…" she said and rolled her eyes. She picked up a purple flower and pushed it into Prim's old basket. She moved her eyes to the small meadow where one of the traps was set up. "Looks like we got a doe." _

_She picked up the deer and thrust it into Peeta's arms. _

Peeta sighed. He should've paid attention to where the traps were, but the butterflies…they were so enchanting! So pretty! And the best part was that they were his favorite color…argyle!

He closed his eyes, continuing with walking, thinking of the fabulous creatures that fluttered in his mind. So perfect. His eyes were still closed as his leg went numb for just a moment. A moment of pure numbness and then suddenly, pain exploded. He opened his eyes, startled by the sudden pain and all of a sudden…red started oozing out of his leg. He was bleeding! He looked down, past the blood and found that his leg was in the middle of one of Katniss' traps.

He looked over from his spot on the couch at _Three-hundred centimeters broken. _Katniss was still in her bright pink cast…but it was now Peeta's turn too. He was in the ugly camouflage cast that Katniss had got to pick out because he'd picked out her "ugly" pink cast. She'd decorated the cast with Sharpie filled "mean stuff" like _How was your little trip to the woods?, how did u not bleed 2 death, I luv u!, grrr…haha karma's a b*tch!_

"You do you know you're never going hunting ag-"

He was quick to reply, "Yeah!" He cut her off.

Karma was a….


End file.
